ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Vladimir Bartol
| birth_place = Trieste, Austria-Hungary (now in Italy) | death_date = | death_place =Ljubljana, Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia (now in Slovenia) | occupation = Writer | genre = | movement = | net worth = | website = | spouse = | children = |signature = }} Vladimir Bartol (24 February 1903 – 12 September 1967) was a writer from the community of Slovene minority in Italy. He is notable for writing his 1938 novel Alamut, the most popular work of Slovene literature around the world, translated into numerous languages. Life Bartol was born on 24 February 1903 in San Giovanni ( ), a suburb of the Austro-Hungarian city of Trieste ( ) (now in Italy), in a middle class Slovene minority family. His father Gregor Bartol was a post office clerk, and his mother Marica Bartol Nadlišek was a teacher, a renowned editor and feminist author. He was the third child of seven and his parents offered him extensive education. His mother introduced him to painting, while his father shared with him his interest in biology. Bartol began to be interested in philosophy, psychology, and biology, but also art, theatre, and literature, as described in his autobiographical short stories. Vladimir Bartol began his elementary and secondary schooling in Trieste and concluded it in Ljubljana, where he enrolled at the University of Ljubljana to study biology and philosophy. In Ljubljana, he met the young Slovene philosopher Klement Jug who introduced him to the works of Friedrich Nietzsche. Bartol also gave special attention to the works of Sigmund Freud. He graduated in 1925 and continued his studies at Sorbonne in Paris (1926–1927), for which he obtained a scholarship. In 1928 he served the army in Petrovaradin (now in the autonomous province of Vojvodina in Serbia). From 1933 to 1934, he lived in Belgrade, where he edited the Slovenian Belgrade Weekly. Afterward, he returned to Ljubljana where he worked as a freelance writer until 1941. During World War II he joined Slovene partisans and actively participated in the resistance movement. After the war he moved to his hometown Trieste, where he spent an entire decade, from 1946 to 1956. Later he was elected to the Slovenian Academy of Sciences And Arts as an associate member, moved to Ljubljana and continued to work for the Academy until his death on 12 September 1967. He is buried in the Žale cemetery in Ljubljana. Work Some of his works, including the 1938 novel Alamut, have been interpreted as an allegory of the TIGR and the fight against the Italian repression of the Slovene minority in Italy. List of works * Lopez (1932, a play) * Al Araf (1935, a collection of short stories) * AlamutVladimir Bartol: Alamut, Slovene 1st reprint, Published by: Sanje, Ljubljana, 2002, (1938, a novel), translated into Czech (1946), Serbian (1954), French (1988), Spanish, Italian (1989), German (1992), Turkish, Persian (1995), EnglishVladimir Bartol: Alamut, English translation, Published by: Scala House Press, Seattle, United States, 2004, (2004), HungarianVladimir Bartol: Alamut, Hungarian translation by: Klára Körtvélyessy, poems translated by: László Lator, Published by: Európa Könyvkiadó, Budapest, 2005, (2005), Arabic, Greek, Korean and other languages. it is being translated into Hebrew. * Tržaške humoreske (1957, a collection of short stories) * Čudež na vasi (1984, novel) * Don Lorenzo (1985, a story) * Mladost pri Svetem Ivanu (2001, an autobiography) See also * Slovenian literature * Slovene minority in Italy (1920-1947) * List of Slovenian writers * List of Slovenes References External links *Slovene Government Public Relations and Media Office Article Category:1903 births Category:1967 deaths Category:People from Trieste Category:Italian Slovenes Category:Slovenian writers Category:Slovenian novelists Category:University of Ljubljana alumni Category:University of Paris alumni Category:Slovenian dramatists and playwrights Category:Members of the Slovenian Academy of Sciences and Arts Category:Yugoslav Partisans members Category:Ethnic Slovene people Category:Italian emigrants to Yugoslavia Category:20th-century novelists Category:20th-century dramatists and playwrights Category:Burials at Žale Central Cemetery